rosa caerulea
by Melia the bright
Summary: "Now my dear If you would be as kind as to wright traitor on his chest" he said pointing to Vegeta.-a story of lust, sacrificing and...love. Rosa Caerulea- blue rose (in Latin)
1. Chapter 1

_Rosa Caerulea-_(blue rose in Latin)

Chapter 1

He felt the pain that he had become so acquainted with lick his insides as he was dragged back to his cell, the cell that he would most probably die in. he felt regret- regret for not dying on the battle field fighting king cold. The impassive guard that had dragged him from the royal quart where he had retaliated tossed him carelessly into the cell, his coffin.

He woke up with a jolt as the door was opened with an ear piercing screech, the light ahead suddenly switched on blinding him for a moment. When he adjusted to the blinding light two guards he noticed as king colds pets hauled him up to his knees, he sneered at them baring his canines, but he was still too weak to do any significant damage to either of the guards. The sound of soft sniffing brought his attention to the door where a girl with ridiculously-long blue hair stood from where he was it looked as if she was crying he couldn't tell because her hair was in her face, king cold stood behind her in the door way and pushed her roughly into the cell, she lost her balance and fell on her hands and knees before him. He scowled; she was so weak it was pathetic- his scowl deepened.

"ah my pet iv brought you a little present although I did contemplate not giving her to you after that little stunt you pulled yesterday, alas I am a forgiving man but your act will not go unpunished, that's why" he indicated to the blue haired girl still on her hands and knees crying "I've gotten her to inflict your punishment instead of I" he motioned to one of the two guards to pick up the blue haired girl. Vegeta looked up into a pair of stunning dark blue eyes framed by long blue lashes, she was beautiful but she probably wouldn't last long.

King cold thrust a sharp blade into her hands the sharp edges slicing her soft flesh on impact "now my dear If you would be as kind as to wright traitor on his chest" he said pointing to vegeta. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the blade and then back at him "but it will hurt him!" she cried dropping the blade with her blood on it. Vegeta's brows furrowed, what was she doing? Was she an idiot? If she wanted to breathe long enough to regret her foolishness she would do as told. "Fucking do it" he snarled his voice sounded like gravel from not speaking for two days. The girl looked at him fearfully- her blue eyes searching his, finally she picked up the blade and started with the letter 'T'. As soon as the blade made contact with his skin she started crying again. He hadn't flinched once as she carved the words into his chest. He just stared at the girl's tears that confused him profoundly.

King cold watched the whole interaction quietly, silently pleased with the outcome the girl really did have a nice hand writing he smirked "well then we'll be leaving now, have fun my pet" he grated in his smooth voice. King cold left swiftly with his two pet-guards following closely.

Vegeta raked his eyes over her again; she was far more than beautiful-she was honestly gorgeous. Her milky white skin covered luscious womanly curves, her breasts peeking above the dark blue dress that only came above her knees. Her long blue hair shimmered in the stark light. She was still crying he noted, this actually upset him not because he cared but because it was annoying, he looked for signs of abuse but found none. "Stop crying! Fuck! I need to think!" he snapped harshly.

She looked up startled, her blue eyes impossibly big shimmering with unshed tears. Her delicate heart shaped face lowered again in sadness. "What's your name?" he bit out harshly she looked up startled again "Bulma" she whispered. He was pacing even though his recent injuries were protesting at the barest movement. If he could he would blast himself out of here but the cell was covered in a Ki-reflecting shield. He glanced at Bulma; her full lips were trembling either in cold or fear. What was king cold playing at? He obviously had a motive but what could he possibly gain from this? Unless she was a spy, his eyes narrowed. In a flash Bulma was pushed up against the cold metal wall with fingers wrapped tightly around her throat. Her eyes widened in complete shock- a heart wrenching sob tore through her, vegeta looked directly into her eyes and frowned she looked innocent maybe to innocent "where do you come from?" he demanded gruffly. Another sob broke from her; her silver nail polished finger nails clawed at his hand. He loosened his grip slightly; enough for her to breath "I-I-c-come from Chikyuu" she choked, tears slowly made tracks down her unblemished skin "his eyes closed briefly before dropping her and turning away; walking towards the far corner. He sat down with his one leg bent up, chikyuu was the planet he had purged yesterday before he attacked Cold upon returning from the purge.

Bulma wiped her tears away and took a deep breath, her mind was numb; she hoped it stayed in this state. She wouldn't be able to handle the truth, everyone was gone. She walked to the opposite corner and sank down into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees. The lights went out without any warning leaving them in darkness except for the small pool of light the little window in the cell door brought from the passage. Now that she was in the dark she felt afraid, afraid to be left in the dark with her memories.

He immediately smelt her salty tears in the damp air. "Stop crying" he barked, Bulma whimpered softly at his harsh voice before mumbling "fuck you" under her breath. Vegeta growled getting up he stalked over to her and grasped her shoulders before slamming her against the wall for the second time that day "Do you know who I am?" he asked in a quiet but equally menacing tone that made Goosebumps brake across her skin. Bulma closed her eyes and looked away from him. He growled slamming her against the wall again "stop!" she cried fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Vegeta cocked his head to the side and found he was studying her tears again-tears that had been cried for him. He cursed releasing her he walked back to his corner and sat down trying to ignore her soft sniffing and tears that made him uneasy.

A/N: please let me know what you think by…..Reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy, please give constructive criticism I really want to improve in my writing, did I mention this was an alternate universe? Thanks!

Rosa caerulea (blue rose-Latin)

Chapter 2

_**People fear death even more than pain. It's strange that they fear death. Life hurts a lot more than death, at the point of death, the pain is over. Yeah, I guess it is a friend. - Jim Morrison**_

The drip of the tap lulled Bulma too sleep, she felt numb and weak and the reality of recent events kicked in and sent her in a whirl pool of emotions, anger; towards the people who killed her loved ones, pain; because of the loss of her loved ones and, sadness; because she would never see them again.

_**One good thing about music, is when it hits you, you feel no pain.**_

A soft descant awoke him from his light sleep. His eyes adjusted to the dim light in the cell searching for the source of the beautiful melody; the blue haired woman. As he neared her he became more entranced by her voice, he felt all reason and coherent thoughts leave his mind as water slipped through open fingers. She looked asleep but still she sang, her tune was tinged with melancholy and beautiful symphonies. Vegeta kneeled next to her in a daze; he watched as her full lips moved to create perfect syllables that left him wanting to hear more.

Bulma slowly woke up to the tears seeping into her hairline, a bulky figure next to her captured her attention; she turned her head to the side and saw vegeta on his knee next to her. The scream caught in her throat as she quickly sat up and scooted away from him. He said nothing as he stared at her intently; his expression did not betray any of his thoughts or emotions. After two minutes of docile silence he cocked his head to the side "what are you?" he asked, intrigued at his recent revelation; this human was _**not **_human.

Shit. Shit. Shit. How could he have known? She should have been more careful how careless she had been. She got up and started pacing the length of the floor biting her lips unknowingly. Vegeta slowly rose and contemplated the enigma before him; it was obvious she wasn't human, he had killed millions of them and he hadn't once seen one as gorgeous as wasn't just because she was beautiful there was something about her that just wasn't normal she seemed somewhat surreal. And her voice _**did**_ something to him-he couldn't explain it.

Bulma analysed the situation; if she told him she was a siren would it put her in more danger? Did it really make a difference if he knew she was a siren considering her circumstances? everything was so confusing she just wanted to go back home and feel the waves lap around her ankles as she walked down the pristine white beach of the island; souda, her beloved home.

She turned to vegeta who was still crouching next to her make shift cot staring at her intently with his glittering black irises. "I'm a siren" she blurted; she felt her heart rate spike when he flexed his muscles. She took a step back and swallowed the lump in her throat. "What is a siren?" he demanded throatily. Bulma sighed in relief and took a hesitant step towards him "A siren, on earth is a being who sings" she answered proudly, she felt so relieved that he didn't know what she was that she felt a little more confident, but if he or anyone else found out that one drop of her tears would grant the beholder a wish, well, she would be screwed.

"Is that all?" he asked suspiciously, she flinched "I'm also the last of my kind" her voice was coated with Tacitus misery.

_**Nothing is black and white but rather varying shades of grey.**_

Vegeta walked back to his corner "I suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Bulma heeded his words and fell asleep soon after she lay in her cot.

Her eyes flew open as she was awoken by a terrible screeching sound. A pale grey alien with silver hair walked in dragging chains behind him on the floor. The alien swung the chain over a beam she hadn't even noticed before. Bulma glanced at vegeta but felt her throat go dry; he sat in the corner with thick tubes attached to his arms, it looked like they were draining him of blood. The grey alien walked over to vegeta and pulled the tubes out, red liquid she assumed was his blood sloshed out the open end. Vegeta's usually golden skin looked ungodly pale. "What are you doing?" she demanded getting up; the grey alien glanced at her before calling out in a foreign language. Another alien of what looked like to be the same species walked in and grabbed her wrists roughly clasping metal around them before hoisting a chain through the cuffs and securing her hands behind her back.

They pulled vegeta up carelessly and attached his wrists to the chains and pulled the chains suspending him in the air. Vegeta stared at them with fierce hate seeping through every pore. The grey alien selected a thick scalpel from the silver surgery tray before pressing it into vegeta's abdominal muscle, blood leaked out immediately from the wound. The alien kept making random slashes on his body before seeming to get bored, he placed the bloody scalpel back onto the tray neatly before violently back handing him making blood splatter onto the wall behind vegeta. Tears spilled down her cheeks in silent horror, every time he was inflicted pain Bulma had to bite her lip from stopping herself from screaming.

Vegeta never once made a noise even when they slowly brutalised his fingers pads with a knife- he never once made a noise. After about three hours the one alien un-cuffed her while the other alien silently pushed the surgical tray with all the equipment that he had used to torture him out of the room. Bulma stood there numbly, she couldn't look away from him; his head was bowed forward while he hanged lankly from the ceiling. Blood ran down his arms from his ragged wrists where the metal chains cut into him. She hurried forward cupping his cheek- he jerked away from her and more tears welled in her eyes. Had any one ever touched him out of kindness? His torso and arms were full of scars and bruises, both old and new, she had a feeling the answer was no.

She looked for a way to loosen his chains but it was impossible. So she did the only thing she could do. She tore of a piece of her dress and wet it under the small tap in the corner. She gently started cleaning his wounds and after a while he stopped protesting with undecipherable words and let her clean him if only she could clean his mind from the horrors he had lived through.

_**History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again.-Maya Angelou **_

Please review c;


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing, (you know who you are). Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"**A**** beautiful face catches the eye, but a beautiful soul conquers the heart.****"**

Bulma sat on her cot wide eyed chewing her nails, a nasty habit she had whenever she was under extreme stress. The door swung open and the same alien from before walked in and in total silence unchained him. Vegeta fell to his knees but got up immediately "this is what happens when you rebel you filthy monkey!" In spite of the beatings and insults he had endured he still carried himself as fiercely and confident as a warrior or king.

Bulma slowly got up after the alien left; vegeta was still standing in the pool of his own blood. He looked furious and for a split second he looked vulnerable. She slowly approached him as you would a wild animal, Bulma was close enough to smell his masculine scent and yet he hadn't made a move to get away from her. Bulma started to hesitate but truthfully she needed human contact, after what she experienced yesterday she just needed to feel him. She couldn't even imagine what he must be going through _**he**_ was the one who felt the whole ordeal.

She touched his arm lightly but he instantly stepped away "what the fuck do you think you're doing female?" he snarled. Bulma instinctively took a step back "you're not" she whispered "I'm not what?" he growled threateningly, Bulma took two steps towards him and gently laid her hand on his bare chest gently, trying to avoid the cuts and bruises. He slowly wrapped both her arms around his neck.

He felt the woman push herself against him and the gods know he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the feel of her against him. He wanted to push her away and lash out at her; why would she show him any kindness? Kindness made the giver weak but still, she felt _**so**_ good. "You're not a filthy monkey" she said against his chest. He instantly stiffened and wrenched himself away from her "you don't know me" he sneered. "I don't have to know every detail of your life to know you" said Bulma stunned from the loss of contact. He face twisted into fierce scowl "oh? Is that so? Tell me, do you know who wiped out earth?" he's voice was ominous and sinister. A shiver went up her spine and she managed to whisper "no."

He smiled cruelly and lifted his hands up in a gesture "in the flesh" he said. Bulma's mind went blank for a few seconds before she ran to the small basin in the corner and heaved her stomachs contents.

She couldn't look at him.

Every time she looked at him now and saw the blood smears on his body she kept imagining all those peoples blood on his hands and it made her sick, she couldn't even keep in the pathetic food they served them once a day.

It was in the middle of the night when Vegeta felt a glimmer of regret for telling her who murdered her race. She was singing again in her sleep, the song was in another language but he didn't need words to know what the song was about he could tell by the tears that glittered in the dim light.

Bulma just woke up in time to see two soldiers drag vegeta out of the cell. Her breathing increased as blood rushed to her head making her dizzy 'where were they taking him? And what would happen to her if he died?' different scenarios kept replaying in her mind and none of them worked out well for her. She knew what she would have to do; if vegeta came back he was going to give him a wish. If she could make wishes with her own tears she would have a long time ago but a siren could not use its own tears for a wish.

What seemed like an eternity later vegeta was dragged back into the cell and roughly thrown in the cell, the door shutting with a loud screech. Vegeta lay on the ground unmoving; the only sign that he was alive was the shallow movements of his chest. He had a deep gash across his bronze cheek and a deep burn on his lower abdomen; his leg stood in a funny angle- it was definitely broken. Bulma kneelt next to him and gently lifted his head onto her lap "vegeta" she whispered softly. His only response was his eyes opening into slits "do you know a safe planet?" she whispered again. He's eyes narrowed but he didn't reply "please, please trust me." She begged "if you do know of a safe or desolate planet please nod once" after a few minutes vegeta nodded "okay I know this is going to sound crazy but I can grant you a wish to get out of here, and all I ask in return is for you to take me with you" she said softly, tears starting to slide down her porcelain skin. Vegeta's face was held no emotion reminding her of what he was- an emotionless killer, but in all honesty she would rather go with him than be left to the mercy of her current captives.

She brought her index finger to her cheeks and swiped a few tears from her cheeks before slipping her finger in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise but almost instantly he sucked her finger, "now wish for you and I to be transported to that planet" said Bulma a little out of breath from the act of intimacy. Bulma cradled his head with her arms and closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was in a forest.

**Friends**** will keep you sane, Love could fill your heart, A lover can warm your bed, But lonely is the soul without a mate.**

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosa caerulea **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

_**Chapter 4**_

The first thing she noticed was the tall trees with bright red and green leaves littering every visible branch. The second thing was the humidity causing a thin sheen of sweat. She contemplated her options as she looked at vegeta's limp body lying on the dark soil, she could hear the sound of running water not far away and decided that moving to an area with water was the best decision-getting there was another story.

She tried dragging him as gently as she could, well-as gentle as dragging could be.

She had to stop often only managing to walk two or three feet at a time. She would check his pulse regularly to make sure he was okay before trekking on towards the sound of water.

Bulma let out a relieved sigh as she stepped into a clearing; there was a small water fall with a shallow pool of clean water.

'_**To see the world in a grain of sand, and to see heaven in a wild flower, hold infinity in the palm of your hands, and eternity in an hour'- William Blake **_

Bulma dragged vegeta towards the end of the pool quickly stripping another piece from her dress, if she continued this way there would be nothing left of her dress she thought wryly. Why was she being so calm? Was hysteria kicking in? Was she finally losing her mind?

Her eyes wandered over vegeta's form shoving those thoughts away, right now, vegeta needed her.

She dropped down to her knees beside him wetting the piece of material starting with his upper chest gently wiping the haggard gash clean.

As she progressed she became increasingly aware of how gorgeous this man beneath her fingers was.

From his golden skin to his absolute defined muscles- rock hard to the touch.

Bulma studied his face as she gently dabbed a gruesome cut across his lower lip clean-no doubt from a brutal punch.

His nose was aristocratic; his shapely cheek bones leading to lips that were cruel and beautiful at the same time, a spike of inky black hair fell into his face.

'_**It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend'-**_

She brushed the dark hair away thankful that he was asleep, she doubt she would get away with anything she was currently doing if he were awake. Bulma scooped up water with her small hand, brought it to his mouth, lifting his head up trying to get water in his mouth the little amount of water that pooled in her palms kept messing out the sides. She sucked in a mouthful of water before kneeling next to vegeta again. She probed is mouth gently with hers before he parted his lips slightly, she slowly let the water trickle into his mouth before doing it again and again.

An hour later Bulma got up tiredly admiring her work from a better view, he was cleaner than she had ever seen him.

Bulma walked over to one of the trees with particularly large leaves. Bulma made a make shift canopy as best as she could with what little supply she had; flexible green stems as rope, some plant that looked like bamboo but wasn't hollow (she struggled at least a half an hour to snap two sticks) and large thick leaves as a roof and beds.

She stretched her back as she finished and glanced up at the light purple sky, it was getting dark and she hadn't even gotten them something to eat. She rested for a short interval before dragging vegeta slowly towards the little make shift house. She settled him in making sure he was okay before grabbing a spare bamboo stick thingy and heading towards the direction of the sun. She dragged the stick behind her on the ground making sure there were deep groves so she could make her way back towards vegeta.

She was walking for about five minutes before stopping in front of a tree bearing what appeared to be mangos; she plucked three of them cradling them on one arm.

After walking for another half an hour she decided to head on back. Bulma gently deposited the fruit to one side before checking on vegeta.

He didn't have a fever which was excellent and he didn't seem to have inflammation on any of his wounds which was a big relief because she didn't have any anti septic medicine.

She took one of the fruits and smelled it, it smelt sweet making saliva full her mouth.

She peeled the fruit as best she could, she was so hungry, but what if it was poison?

She took a deep breath thinking what the hell before taking a bite.

Euphoria erupted in her mouth making her sigh in pleasure she greedily at the fruit not caring about the juices slipping down her chin. Bulma had peeled another fruit but hesitated before taking a bite, she glanced at vegeta.

"Vegeta, please wake up" she murmured softly nudging him slightly his eyes opened slowly revealing to dark orbs looking at her intensely. Before he could say anything Bulma pressed the fruit to his lips "eat, it's not poison or id be dead"

Vegeta regarded her analytically before taking a bite, brought up one hand weakly and took the fruit from her ravaging it.

Bulma peeled another one for him watching transfixed as the juice dripped from his lips. She stood up quickly and walked to the edge of the pond splashing her face with the cool water shaking away the thoughts of vegeta and his incredibly sensuous mouth and how it had felt against hers. Who was she kidding? He was a murderer.

She collapsed into the little pad of leaves next to vegeta, she was exhausted she couldn't even think straight soon sleep enveloped her.

Vegeta looked at the woman next to him, she was sleeping.

Her long aqua hair was tangled and wild her skin flushed, sweat was running down her neck, her knees were dirty and her dress revealing her smooth pale legs from mid-thigh down to her small feet.

He glanced down at himself, surprised to note that his wounds were clean. He regarded the makeshift canopy with disdain obviously the female had never made one before, but he still felt in debt to her.

She had somehow granted him a wish which he would interrogate her about later; she had cleaned his wounds, made shelter for them as well as getting him food.

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep; he was far from recovered and needed as much sleep as possible. Luckily he didn't have to worry about any wild animals or any entity as he had purged this planet of all life.

Bulma woke up in complete darkness starting to hyperventilate she reached out blindly with her hand landing on warm skin, Bulma crawled towards the heat source burying her face in warmth sighing in relief.

Bulma slowly came awake dully noting a hard warm arm around her waist before drifting off to sleep again...

When Bulma awoke again she shot up straight untangling herself from the limbs holding her waking vegeta "what the fuck woman?" he growled rolling onto his side falling asleep immediately.

Bulma tried calming her erratic breathing but gave up after a few minutes; the place where his muscular arms had encircled her midriff was hotter than the rest of her skin making her shiver in pleasure as she remembered how safe she had felt, how warm he had been…

She nearly burst out laughing at how ironic it was, she felt safe in the arms of a murderer, what did that say about her character?

Bulma grabbed the stick again setting out to look for more of the delicious fruit pushing unwelcome thoughts from her mind if she hurried she would be back before dusk.

'_**It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves'-William Shakespeare **_

_**RR please!**_


End file.
